Dan And Phil Love Story
by Susie.fab
Summary: Phil always knew that he was bi and knew that from the moment that he met Dan, he knew that he was his soulmate. What if Dan felt the same way?
1. Chapter 1

Phil raced home to a surprised Dan who had just woken up. "DAN DAN DAN!" he called,"DAN!"  
"What the fuck. I am meant to be sleeping and the time is 10:00. Why are you here?" He asked with a slightly angered tone. Streams of light poured into the room through gaps in the dark curtains.  
"Dan, she's amazing," Phil gabbled,"she is cute, she is funny and she likes playing video games!"  
"Oh, nice," Dan murmured, suddenly losing interest in the conversation and gesturing for Phil to leave. For some reason, Dan didn't like anyone who Phil was dating and Phil ended up breaking upwith all of them.  
"What is it with me and my partners?"  
"Nothing,"Dan replied, "they just don't seem right for you and I think you deserve the best."  
"What, by me being single?" Phil asked. He hated having arguments with Dan but sometimes he could be really annoying. Phil knew that Dan would never love him like that and so he tried his best to move on by dating other people. He walked out of Dan's  
dim room into the halway. He didn't stop at his own room like he intended but subconsciously walked further and into the bathroom. Phil locked the door and picked up a small knife from his drawer. He was 2 months clean and didn't want to break that  
now yet although he had been so happy this morning, seeing and hearing Dan speak to him like that ruined his mood immediately. He hated himself for what he did and knew that Danwould hate him even more. He let out a small cry as he carved angry  
lines into his pale, white skin just when Dan walked past.  
"Phil?" He asked, concerned, "Phil? Are you ok?"  
"Yup! Better than ever!" Phil replied between shaky breaths.  
"Can you come out here? I want to speak to you," Dan told Phil. He quickly pulled down his sleeves and unlocked the door after he cleaned out the blood in the sink.  
"What do you need," Phil forcefully smiled with gritted teeth, trying to hide his mental and physical pain.  
"I want to see your arms."  
"Why," Phil replied, trying to act surprised. He wasn't a great actor and his lied were astransparent as a freshly cleaned window. Dan grabbed his arms and looked at his arms. To his dismay, there were a dozen freshly given cuts.  
"I'm always here for you..." Dan said. For some reason, he felt affection for his best friend. Affection far above _just friends_ and knew that he was 100% in love with his roommate, best friend and apparent crush.


	2. Love

Dan felt affection for Phil. More than friends, more than best friends and passing over the border of the friend zone. Dan was in love with Phil.

 **Phil's POV**

I woke up the next morning angry and hurting. I knew Dan hated me for what I did. I could see it when I stared into those beautiful eyes of his. As I turned over, I noticed him standing in the doorway just staring at me and about thirty seconds was spent  
/just staring into eachother's eyes. I smiled and he smiled back. I knew that he only liked me as a friend and anything more would just creep him out and probably want to move. My Dan couldn't leave me. I couldn't live without him. I fully woke up  
/and got dressed into a blue top with the sims diamond on it. Apparently Dan wanted to take me somewhere. Somewhere alone. I was confused because our own home seemed alone enough but I didn't mind if I could spend time with Dan!

 **Dan's POV**

I decided to take Phil out to a park so I could confess my love to him and hoped that maybe he would just except it and we could move on. As we walked, I saw a tear run down Phil's face and was instantly worried.

"Phil, are you ok?" I asked him, terrified that he might like someone else. The words he said shook me to the core.

"I like someone who will never like me back," he told me between tears.

"So do I," we continuedto walk, huddled together and silently crying until we reached my destination of choice. I turned so that I was oposite if Phil's and said,"Phil, I love you." He tried to talk but I continued, looking away.

 **Phil's POV**

He told me that he loved me. I had dreaming of this since I met him and I'm so lucky to not only have him but that he chose to open up to me. As he was dining on about how he knew that I might not like home back, I kissed him. I kissed those wonderful  
lips that I had hoped to kiss for years.

"Dan, will you be my boyfriend?" I asked.

"Sure," he replied, overjoyed.

The end


End file.
